1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuitry, and more particularly, detection devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source. A flat-panel display uses LED backlighting rather than fluorescent lights used in traditional LCD televisions. The LEDs can come in two forms: dynamic RGB LEDs which are positioned behind the panel, or white Edge-LEDs positioned around the rim of the screen which use a special diffusion panel to spread the light evenly behind the screen.
Usually, there are multiple LED channels adopted in a device. An error detection circuit is required to detect whether some of the channels are open due a breakdown. However, it is possible that in a device some of the channels are left unused. The error detection circuit may fail to determine whether a channel is unused or the channel has a breakdown. Hence there is a need to inform the error detection circuit whether a channel is in use or not in advance.